Jigoku
by Menace-to-society
Summary: Team 7 are oblivious to the horrors that await them. Who is this woman that seeks revenge on Konoha? What things were kept secret among the higher powers? Pairings KakashiOC KakaIru...Yes it's gonna be a sordid love triangle
1. Default Chapter

Hi there (waves) I've decided to attempt a fanfiction based on Naruto. I have so many ideas for it that I had to get some down. No pairings as of yet although I am considering Kakashi in one.

Warnings: Violence and severe plot confusion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters/

**Jigoku** _(hell)_

_She scream's in pain. The vulgar sound rips from her torn throat. Her arms are spread outwards and her palms are facing up as if she is begging for something._

For mercy 

_**Flashback**_

**Angry faces greeted her as she walked down the street. She could feel their hateful glares boring into her. So this is the thanks I get for risking my life**

_Needless to say she never received any mercy. That was why she was here now._

'**If you ever show your face in Konoha again, this pain will be nothing compared to what you're feeling now!' Pain inflicting hands met her stomach.**

_Blood and sweat trail down her livid face and into her gaping mouth. She chokes, coughs and splutters. Her eyes are squeezed shut. She remembers the attack from several masked ninjas. It had only been a day._

_The air is damp and hot. Her head is pounding. It feels like her head is going to explode. So many thoughts circulate her head ' So this is life, the constant pain and suffering'' She shudders, remembering her torture. _

_There was a time she was happy. Before she embraced darkness. _

_In her mind she has this cryptic thought._

"_I will get my revenge''_

Sasuke leaned against the railing, smirking as he watched Sakura whack Naruto across his blond head.

'Ow, Sakura chan, what was that for!' Sakura seethed ' You know what that was for, THAT WAS FOR BEING ANNOYING BAKA!!!'

The morning had started like any other. Team 7 had gathered at their usual waiting place, Naruto had suddenly decided that today was the day for his endless pursuit for Sakura's love. Hai...today is the day...I won't give up

Unfortunately Sakura didn't see his persistence as a positive thing. As usual his task had ended in yet another bruise.

A certain silver haired jounin had finally decided to make his appearance. ' Oi, guys, I'm sorry I'm late, today I stopped to help a zoo because the animals had escaped...'

Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison 'A lie!!!' Kakashi raised his hands up 'Hey don't say that! Because today I have a special mission for you guys!'

Interest made his pupils look to him in wait. He smiled, his visible eye crinkling 'We have to act as bodyguards for someone from the hidden village of Water' Naruto piped up ' Who, who?'

Kakashi scratched his chin in thought 'Well I don't know much yet'' Sakura sighed in frustration at her lazy teacher 'Well you must know something about them!'

He nodded 'I know it's a female' the trio waited in anticipation. ' Um...that's it'

His three students sweat-dropped. Kakashi clapped his hands together in order to rouse his students 'Lets go, we're meeting them at the hokage monument'

The four of them set off to meet their newest client. How they were going to know who exactly they were meeting, well they would have to find out when they get there.

End of chapter 1

Well I hope this didn't suck too much. Please review, I could do with suggestions and corrections. In the next chapter hopefully, the beginning will make more sense. Thanks for reading


	2. Observation

Jigoku Chapter 2

A lone bird sat perched on a thick tree trunk, singing contently. Unknown to the bird a snake lay in a dark corner of the forest, waiting for its perfect time to strike.

A startled squawk and the rustle of feathers rang through the still forest of death.

Suki smiled. She was back home. It was a hot day and her mask was irritating her. She looked around to see if anyone was approaching. Satisfied that no one was there she moved her hand to her face to reveal her identity for a few seconds.

' Oi! Kakashi-sensei, when can we stop for lunch? Kuso, I'm so hungry...'

Suki moved her hand away, annoyed at this intrusion. She looked to where the obnoxious voice came from. Hn. A blond haired brat. Another brat with pink hair oogling at a pale brat that looks like he has a pole stuck up his ass(A/N: What a great observation)

Behind them walked a tall man with wild silver hair that stuck up like a flame. One she recognised well. He wore normal Jounin uniform, a dark blue mask covering up his sharp nose and strong jaw line, and a head protector, assumingly, casually slipped over his left eye.

Kakash

Hayate Kakashi

She smiled.

Was she glad to be back or what?

End chapter 3.

Well that was chapter 2 for you. Sorry it was short. But for anyone interested there will be a chapter coming up shortly.


End file.
